The present invention relates generally to archery quivers, and more particularly to such a quiver having a light formed thereon for illuminating a hunter's path.
Bow and arrow hunting is an art which has existed for centuries. In centuries past, the hunter was forced to stop hunting well before sundown since he had no means of illuminating his path after sundown, thus being unable to easily find his way home. In more modern history, hunters are not so limited since the advent of batteries and illuminating means such as flashlights and portable utility lamps.
However, the modern bow and arrow hunter must pack and carry a substantial amount of equipment necessary for the hunt. In doing so, often the hunter will forget to bring, or misplace the flashlight or other lighting mechanism. Generally, the hunter will not discover his situation until after the hunt, being deep in the woods after sundown. At that point, the hunter is in a predicament similar to hunters of centuries past, being forced to tread very carefully through the woods, relying only on the senses of hearing and feeling in order to grope his way out of the woods, often stumbling in the process.
Several attempts have been made to solve this problem. One of these is an archery shooting bow with a stabilizing flashlight such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,258 issued to Penney. However, for the stabilizer light to function properly, the bow must be pointed in the shooting position, i.e. wherever the bow is aimed, the light will shine. This would cause the hunter discomfort and fatigue if using this light to illuminate his path while walking through the woods after the hunt. Another problem with this light is the additional weight on the bow which is often undesirable.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a means whereby it would be very difficult to forget or misplace the flashlight. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a light within a quiver which, when the quiver is mounted on a bow, will shine forward to light the hunter's path as he is carrying the bow at his side. This will advantageously prevent the hunter from forgetting the light, since the quiver is necessary equipment which is not easily forgotten. It would further be desirable to provide such a quiver light which will not interfere with the arrows being effectively contained within the quiver.